customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: Me and My Teddy
Disney Sing Along Songs: Me and My Teddy VHS Songs # Sing Along Songs Theme # Me and My Teddy (Barney Live! in New York City) # Hungry Like the Wolf (Duran Duran Music Video) # It Takes all Sorts (Land Before Time IV Journey Through the Mists) # We Are One (The Lion King II Simba's Pride) # Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) # Siamese Cat Song (Lady and the Tramp) # Circle Of Life (The Lion King) # What Are We (Animaniacs) # Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) # Rumbly in my Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) # Colors of the Wind (Pocatontas) # Rufus Xavier Sasperella (Grammar Rock) # Unpack Your Adjective (Grammar Rock) # Me and My Teddy Reprise Opening # FBI Warning #Walt Disney Home Video #Brentwood Kids Company #Lyrick Studios #Kids Sing Praise Volume 3 Trailer #Sing And Dance with Barney Trailer #Feature Program #Walt Disney Home Video #Disney Sing along Songs Title Card #Sing Along Songs Theme Credits Director: Jonathan Judge Producers: Randy Blalock, John Pomeroy Segment Directors: Darrell Rooney, Rob LaDuca, Bruce Deck, Roger Allers, Wolfgang Reitherman, Rob Minkoff, Tom Wartburton, Russell Mulcahy, Al Zelger, Wilfred Jackson, Clyde Geronim, Hamilton Luske, Roy Allen Smith, Mike Gabriel, Eric Goldberg, Richard Rich, Ted Berman, Art Stevens "Blustery Day" Story Supervisor: Winston Hibler Animators: Hal King, Frank Thomas, John Ewing, Dave Michener, Eric Larson, Art Stevens, Ollie Johnston, Walt Stanchfield, John Sibley, Fred Hellmich, Dan MacManus, Eric Cleworth, Hal Ambro, Bill Keil, Ron Husband, John Musker, Dick Lucas, Jerry Rhees, Chris Buck, David Block, Ed Gombert Screenplay: Dave Michener New Orchestrations: Andrew Belling Cameras: Larry Allen, Jim Conrad, Bruce Deck, Paul Gore, Eric Norberg, Victor Sosa With the Talents of: Pearl Bailey, Jeff Bennett, Matthew Broderick, Corey Burton, Sebastian Cabot, Cam Clarke, Blossom Dearie, Duran Duran, Corey Feldman, Juliana Hansen, Jess Harnell, Heather Hogan, Sterling Holloway, Michelle Horn, Candace Hutson, Lauren King, Judy Kuhn, Peggy Lee, Tress MacNeille , Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Scott McAffe, The Mellomen, Keith Mitchell, Lebo Morake, Rob Paulson, Charity Sanoy, Jack Sheldon, Carmen Twillie, Paul Winchell The Mellomen: Thurl Ravenscroft, Bob Hamlin, Max Smith, Bill Lee, Gene Marlino Songs "Sing Along Songs" Theme Words and Music: Patrick DeRemer "Me and My Teddy" Words and Music: Philip Parker, Bob Singleton "Hungry Like the Wolf" Music and Words: Duran Duran "It Takes All Sorts" Words and Music: Leslie Bircussie "We Are One" Words and Music: Jack Feldman, Tom Snow, Marty Panzer "Heffalumps And Woozles" Words and Music: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman "Siamese Cat Song" Words and Music: Peggy Lee and Sonny Burke "Circle of Life" Words: Tim Rice Music: Elton John "What Are We" Music and Words: Richard Stone and Randy Rogel "Best of Friends" Music: Richard O. Johnston Words: Stan Fidel "Rumbly in my Tumbly" Words and Music: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman "Colors of the Wind" Music: Alan Menken Words: Stephen Schwartz "Rufus Xavier Sasparella" Words and Music: Kathy Mandry and Bob Dorough "Unpack Your Adjective" Words and Music: George Newall VHS Cover Front Cover: Kathy and Teddy Back Cover: Young Tod and Young Copper Category:Shimbaree Shimbarah Category:Tedric Karp